


Ещё раз о любви

by Ksani_K



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksani_K/pseuds/Ksani_K
Summary: Могут ли демоны научиться любить? Ведь все знают, что это чувство им недоступно.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ещё раз о любви

_Почему?  
Почему я не могу любить тебя?_

Гавриил смотрит на неё этими своими фиолетовыми глазами... Невозможными глазами, не должны так смотреть на демонов ангелы. Ей хочется закричать, что он идиот, последний дурак. Ей хочется бить его кулаками по плечам. Нет, достать меч и сразиться, уничтожить, но ведь этот полоумный и защищаться не станет, позволит убить, а в такой победе нет никакой чести. Ей хочется сбежать, спуститься вниз, скрыться в Аду, чтобы никогда не видеть этих глаз.

Вот только спрячется ли надолго? Несостоявшийся Армагеддон сломал что-то в ней. В них обоих. Гавриилу он явно сломал здравомыслие, если он смотрит на неё - так. А Вельзевул просто не может не подниматься на Землю, не может оставаться долго среди бумаг и подчинённых. Стены, прежде такие родные, начинают давить, рождая внутри томление, предвкушение чего-то, и это смутное чувство гонит и гонит её наверх.

Они пересекаются слишком часто. Словно чья-то невидимая рука вновь и вновь сводит их в одном месте. От Гавриила веет благостью и любовью. Особенно любовью. Он говорит глупости про исчадие и что-то ещё, про защиту мира от демонов. Вельзевул плывёт в волнах исходящей от него любви, тёплой, такой похожей на божественную и в то же время такой... человеческой. Вельзевул не может подобрать другого определения. Демоны лишены любви. 

"Я не могу любить тебя, дурень!" - хочется кричать ей, но она смотрит в фиолетовую глубину его глаз и молчит. А Гавриил обрывается на полуслове и зовёт её выпить кофе. И если она соглашается, неизменно покупает ей всё, что она захочет, но не берёт ничего себе. Почему-то Вельзевул задевает то, что он не хочет разделить с ней пищу. Наверное, потому что она демон чревоугодия.

Эти глупые недо-свидания повторяются раз за разом, ввергая Князя Ада в полный раздрай. Впрочем, среди подчинённых её внезапная суровость только прибавляет уважения. Ей это на руку, ведь после отмены долгожданной войны управлять демонами совсем непросто. Но раз за разом Вельзевул сбегает наверх, дышать земным воздухом и смотреть в ставшие такими привычными его глаза - полные затаённой боли, полные вопросов, полные любви, тёплой и всеобъемлющей. 

_Прекрати, нельзя, слышишь, тебе нельзя так любить! Ты должен любить весь мир равно! Ты должен ненавидеть демонов! Прекрати, ты падёшь! Прекрати, я демон, я не могу любить тебя!_

Никто не слышит, как Вельзевул заходится во внутренней истерике, как крушит вековые идеалы. Зато все видят, что в Ад она возвращается стократ злее, карая направо и налево за малейшую провинность. И только верная Дагон смотрит пристально своими рыбьими глазами, словно может видеть больше, чем дано другим. Она же и напоминает про предателя Кроули, когда вся Бездна постаралась его забыть как страшный сон. 

Вельзевул могла бы поймать Кроули в каком-нибудь баре, чтобы напиться и выболтать всё, а после оправдать себя чрезмерным количеством алкоголя. Но она находит его вместе с его ангелом в каком-то очередном парке. Материализуется прямо перед ними, так контрастируя с солнечным осенним днём, просит Змия отойти на разговор, обещает, что ничего не замышляет, хотя это, право слово, так глупо звучит.

\- Как ты научился любить? - словно невзначай спрашивает Вельзевул. Они сидят на скамейке рядом, но не касаясь друг друга никак, и Князь Ада не смотрит на Кроули, устремив взгляд вперёд, на желтеющую листву. По ногам тянет прохладой от влажной готовящейся к зиме земли, но воздух согрет солнцем и на миг напоминает любовь Гавриила, такую же неправильную, как эта коварная грозящая простудами погода.

\- Любить? - в голосе предателя изумление. Конечно, меньше всего он ожидал от бывшего начальства подобных вопросов. В памяти Змия всплывают опалённые жаром пещеры Ада на заре его становления, до того, как тот превратился в грязный подвальный офис. Тогда их всех учили, что в демонах нет любви, они лишились её вместе с божественным благословением, став средоточием боли и ненависти.

\- Да, как научиться любить? Ведь ты смог, - Вельзевул поворачивается и смотрит на него хмуро, исподлобья, но во взгляде нет злости, только задумчивое нетерпение и смущение, что она должна с кем-то говорить на эту тему.

\- Я не специально, честно. Оно само так выходит, не научиться, - Кроули усмехается, вспоминая, как все доводы Ада разбились о небесные глаза Стража Восточных Врат.

\- Почему я не могу полюбить? - вопрос не только к Кроули, вопрос к самому мирозданию. Вопрос, который запутавшаяся в себе начальница Подземной канцелярии впервые решилась задать вслух. - Почему он может любить меня, а я не способна ответить? Он же бегает за мной, как собачонка, я могла бы сотню раз заставить его пасть. Почему у него есть эта глупая любовь, а я не могу ощутить в себе того же хотя бы немного?

Даже отвернувшись, Вельзевул кожей чувствует испытующий взгляд Кроули. Он не задаёт вопросов, словно понимает, о ком она говорит. И словно пытается разглядеть в ней что-то. Демоническую сущность? Прежнюю злость? Она сломалась тогда, не получив войны. Она уже не была прежней, позволив архангелу согревать её своей любовью. Глупой, неправильной, но такой желанной, что сердце выжигает от безнадёжности ощутить в себе что-то подобное в ответ.

\- Ты неправильно задаёшь вопрос, - заговорил Змий спустя долгих пять минут. - Ты спрашиваешь, почему не можешь любить. Но правильно - почему ты не можешь любить _так_. А ответ прост. Ты демон. Демоны могут любить, но делают это не так, как ангелы.

Кроули поднимается со скамьи и идёт к своему ангелу, но Вельзевул уже не слышит его шагов. Все звуки мира заглушает бешеный стук её сердца.


End file.
